Ante el Cielo
by Blankaoru
Summary: Es una ocasión especial. Y un emocionado Aoshi recuerda cómo se enamoró de Misao. One Shot... ¡Especial de Aniversario!


Ruroruni Kenshin no me pertenece. Es obra intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki y Sony compró los derechos… bueno, hago esto sin fines de lucro, por pura diversión, para darme a conocer, como terapia… y porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

(Especial 24 avo aniversario de la autora)

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Ante el Cielo

Acto único.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Aoshi miraba a los presentes, sin poder creer aún la situación que estaba viviendo.

Estaba con Misao, del brazo.

Estaba con Misao, vestida de novia, de SU brazo.

Estaba con Misao, vestida de novia, de SU brazo en el templo, a punto de iniciar la ceremonia.

Kenshin, entre los invitados al evento, notó por un momento los ojos azules de Aoshi fijos en los suyos, asi que le sonrió durante el segundo que duró el contacto visual.

Aoshi se mantuvo erguido en su posición. Firme, dando cuenta del orgullo que sentía por haber sido líder de los Oniwabanshuu. Vestido con ropas ceremoniales, se veía sumamente atractivo y era el causante de los suspiros de la mayoría de las solteras en edad casadera. Pero en honor a la verdad, él estaba pendiente de Misao, su único amor.

Aún no sabía en qué momento exactamente se había empezado a enamorar de ella.

Al principio le tuvo un cariño genuino, limpio, desinteresado. Más allá de que se le había asignado cuidar de la pequeña huérfana, Aoshi nunca la vio como una asignación, sino como a una niña pequeña que necesitaba su protección y tutela.

Desde que Misao aprendió a caminar, lo seguía a todas partes como un pollito sigue a su madre. Y cuando no alcanzaba a Aoshi, Misao hacía lo que una niña pequeña debe hacer en tal caso, cuando se siente insegura y abandonada.

Llorar a todo pulmón.

Realmente a Aoshi no le molestaba en demasía la dependencia de Misao hacia él. Tal vez, porque se había tomado tan a pecho su papel de Okashira desde que lo nombraron como tal a la edad de 15 años, no se había preocupado de buscar mujer, por lo que no contaba con un cariño que él hubiera ganado tan a pulso como el de la niña.

Se podría decir que para Aoshi no contaba la fidelidad absoluta de sus hombres, porque era el deber de ellos ser leales al jefe Oniwabanshuu. Pero el cariño de Misao le pertenecía por derecho propio, nadie le decía a Misao que debía quererlo. Simplemente nacía de ella buscarlo, para sobrevivir, para aprender, para tener confianza.

Por eso, cuando creció, cuando se hizo toda una diablilla, Aoshi sintió que ya era hora de poner distancia entre él y ella, ignorante de lo que aquella situación podría causar.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Misao en el presente miró a Aoshi, con sus verdes ojos iluminados de la dicha. Se veía preciosa con el cabello peinado en un nuevo y juvenil estilo, que realzaba la perfección de su cuello y del óvalo de su rostro. El carmín acentuaba sus maravillosos labios y Aoshi a duras penas se controlaba para besarlos… pero, con tanta gente allí, debía guardar la compostura.

Cuando él se alejó de Misao, en el fondo fue más una medida de protección hacia él mismo. Veía a Misao como a una hija, como si fuera sangre de su sangre… y notaba como ella crecía y los chicos empezaban a fijarse en ella. Aoshi sabía que algún día ella se casaría y él se quedaría sin hija… y sin ese afecto que ella sentía por él y que llenaba su vida. Por eso, el hombre decidió que ya que él no era el padre real de Misao, no tenía por qué sufrir como tal, por lo tanto, optó por poner distancia entre él y ella, agradeciendo al Cielo el haberla conocido y guiado, antes de ponerse en marcha con sus hombres a lugares desconocidos, esta vez, sin la niña siguiendo sus pasos.

Y cuanto se arrepintió después de haberlo hecho…

No sólo por el hecho de que estuvo a punto de perderse como guerrero y como persona en aquél viaje. Huyendo del supuesto sufrimiento que le causaría el alejamiento de Misao, tuvo que soportar la pérdida de sus mejores hombres y amigos. Sufrió la humillación de reconocer que no era infalible, que no era tan inteligente ni tan fuerte. Si entonces hubiera tenido a su hija con él, seguramente ella hubiera aliviado su dolor con esa sonrisa suya y con sus bracitos alrededor del cuello, besándole las mejillas.

Pero ella había sido dejado atrás por cobardía.

Y cuando se reencontró con ella, a medida que sanaba el corazón del guerrero, a medida que su gente lo perdonaba de todo corazón por los errores cometidos… a medida que el tiempo pasaba y Misao le demostraba su afecto de todas las maneras posibles, Aoshi comprendió que más que nunca, ahora estaba perdido.

Si se hubiera quedado en Kyoto, con Misao, la hubiera seguido viendo. Hubiera visto cómo crecía y cómo cambiaba. Y como aquella chiquilla flacucha y chillona se convertía en una hermosa, noble y fuerte mujer.

Una mujer incansable que lo había seguido por todo Japón sólo para estar cerca suyo y brindarle su cariño desinteresado y puro. Porque Misao solo podía sentir cosas sin mancha… asi de nívea era su alma y su corazón. Asi de bellos sus sentimientos por Aoshi.

Si se hubiera quedado en Kyoto, con Misao, la hubiera seguido viendo. Y la hubiera seguido amando como un padre ama a su hija. Pero lo cierto es que ahora le costaba mucho verla como hija.

Era un secreto a voces que Misao lo amaba también… que era esa su motivación para buscarlo tanto, su excusa para perdonarlo antes que nadie y procurar su bienestar de manera casi obsesiva. Le hacía compañía, le contaba sus cosas… y Aoshi sólo podía intentar reprimir aquellas emociones que se agolpaban en su corazón desbocado cada vez que miraba en sus verdes y maravillosos ojos, llenos de vida y alegría por estar nuevamente al lado de él.

Desde que regresó a casa, tuvieron que pasar al menos dos años para que él se permitiera, finalmente, amar a la pequeña que ahora él estaba dispuesto a cuidar por el resto de su vida, sin miedos, como su mujer y compañera. Su amigo Kenshin… aquel guerrero que sabía mejor que nadie sobre caminos errados, le reprochó el tardarse tanto en decidirse a confesar sus sentimientos a la joven.

Nunca olvidaría esa noche. Había citado a Misao a encontrarse con él al dar las doce. Entonces había luna… el Cielo consentía en lo que él pensaba hacer.

Ella había aparecido esa fresca noche de verano más hermosa que nunca. La madurez que estaba adquiriendo, hacían de Misao una persona un poco más reflexiva en sus acciones, pero sin dejar de lado aquél ímpetu y aquella pasión que ponía en todo lo que realizaba una vez que estaba decidido a ello. Y sus movimientos se habían vuelto mucho más delicados y elegantes.

Él, sin decir nada… tomó las manos de la joven quien lo miró sorprendida.

**Misao… Misao… -** le sonreía él.-…** Ahora lo sé… y estoy tan feliz. Tan en paz… Misao… es maravilloso.**

Ella le había sonreído. Y lo abrazaba, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

**¿De verdad? ¿Realmente está seguro?**

**Claro que si, Misao… sé que tardé mucho en decidirme… pero agradezco tu paciencia para conmigo… sé que serás una mujer maravillosa… la esposa perfecta.**

Misao sin darse cuenta, derramó un par de lágrimas, emocionada. Más fuertemente abrazó a Aoshi. Y éste, feliz, tomaba el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, para acercarlo al suyo.

Para besarla y no parar de hacerlo.

Y ella, al verlo tan de cerca… al mirar en sus ojos azules, dijo:

**En ese caso, señor Aoshi, mañana vendrá Nobuhiro a hablar con usted. Pedirá mi mano y podremos casarnos. Gracias… gracias por consentirlo…-** Misao volvía a abrazarlo, riendo y llorando a la vez.

Aoshi se había quedado de piedra, sintiendo la presión de la mejilla de la joven sobre su pecho…

Estaba roto.

Herido de muerte…

¡¡¡Por qué… por qué…!

¿¿¿¡¡¡POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA!… ¡¡¡POR QUE?

Porque en su obsesión de ignorar los sentimientos, también la había ignorado a ella para no delatarse.

Porque si no la hubiera ignorado, se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella en el fondo nunca dejó de amarlo porque nunca dejó de verlo como su padre… que lo había buscado en el templo en el último tiempo para hablarle del chico que había conocido y que le gustaba… porque ella veía a Aoshi…

Como su familia, como su mejor amigo, como el hombre mayor que cuidaría de ella.

Como la única persona cuyo consentimiento para casarse con Nobuhiro, el hombre al que ella amaba como mujer, le importaba para hacer realidad su sueño de tener una familia.

Y si Aoshi le hubiera dicho que no se casara, ella no lo habría hecho.

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Pero ahí estaban, en ese momento en que Nobuhiro recibía a la bella Misao para enlazar su vida a la de ella y jurarle todas las cosas que Aoshi quería brindarle, pero que no podía.

En ese momento, en que Misao soltaba el brazo de Aoshi, éste sentía que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas. Se obligó a seguir de pie, a permanecer en ese sitio y no salir corriendo como tanto deseaba. Había huido tanto a lo largo de su vida… ahora era tiempo de responder de frente a su destino que le enrostraba en la cara lo que nunca sería de él, lo que nunca había sido.

Triste realidad de quien no podía amarrar sus sentimientos y echarlos en el olvido. Por más que trataba de verla como el padre que debía ser para ella, más fuerte era su desespero al comprobar hasta que punto deseaba hacerla su mujer…

Pero ella, mientras, recitaba las cosas que le indicaba el sacerdote, sin otro camino que deseara ella que aquel en el que estuviera Nobuhiro de su lado, porque así lo había decidido.

Y Kenshin, su único amigo, trataba de brindarle su apoyo para que no se derrumbara en ese momento. Delante de él, Aoshi sentía los compasivos ojos de aquél hombre cuya historia había sido diferente a la suya y cuya evidencia más tangible estaba a su lado, en forma de Kaoru, la mujer que amaba y que con el pequeño Kenji en brazos, hacía compañía a su esposo como había prometido al Cielo, asi como ahora Misao ante Él hacía…

Si tan solo tuviera el valor de llevársela…

De tomarla en brazos y alejarse con ella… y decirle, y gritarle que era él quien podría hacerla feliz…

De decirle lo mucho que la amaba…

O decirle lo mucho que la iba a extrañar…

U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U--- ---u--- ---U---

Fin acto único.

6 de Julio, 2005.

Notas de Blankaoru.

Hola!

Lo intenté… de veras que lo intenté…

Un final infeliz… pero… no puedoo T.T…

Esto es lo que yo llamo un final a la chilena, porque ha quedado abierto, aunque al menos, no es feliz...

La intención es bastante obvia… ¿qué pasaba si Misao siempre veía a Aoshi como padre? ¿Cómo el único hombre con quien JAMÁS tendría otro tipo de relación?.

¿Qué pasaría con Aoshi?

Originalmente la idea era casarla con Nobuhiro y que Aoshi sufriera hasta el final de sus días. Pero… me temblaron los deditos… y no pude hacer esa escena… entonces, denle ustedes el final que deseen. Si Misao se queda con Nobuhiro, o si Aoshi se la rapta y ve la manera de que ella deje de verlo como lo que no es… aunque creo que los sentimientos de Misao por Aoshi en esta historia han quedado más que claros y una hija nunca… bueno, salvo casos aislados, podría ver a su padre como eventual pareja.

Las dejo… no espero que les haya gustado este fic… y bueno, para sonsacarles una sonrisa, les contaré cómo se gestó la idea de esta historia.

Estaba barriendo mi casa. Y pensaba, mirando el piso, en que mi gatita Kirara necesitaba una caja de arena para hacer sus necesidades.

Entonces, si buscaba arena, sería de la playa porque en la playa hay mucha arena, ¿no? Y después de todo, Aoshi (de Misao, una chica en Apuros) pensaba invitar a Misao a la playa… entonces, también llevarían a Kenshin, que en algún fic era Keishi que estaba enamorado de Kaoru, la hija adoptiva de Aoshi. Y si Kaoru había podido ser la hija adoptiva de Aoshi, era que él era en el fondo un hombre paternal…

Entonces, el Aoshi original claro que era paternal, porque había cuidado de Misao cuando era niña… asi que para Misao él era como un padre.

Y yo, al menos, quiero mucho al mío porque ha sido un buen padre y junto a mi madre me han guiado amorosamente por la vida.

Entonces… Misao bien podría ver a Aoshi como a su padre, ¿no?...

Quizá nunca dejó de hacerlo en algún universo alternativo…

Y por lo tanto… de momento… y de todas maneras, Aoshi y Misao en "Misao, una chica en Apuros" no iban a la playa, porque iban a visitar cementerios… por lo tanto, imaginariamente yo no tenía de donde sacar arena para la caja de mi gata…

Pero al menos tenía una idea para hacer un fic.

Esto es lo que mi profesor llamaría pensamiento divergente. No es lógico, pero da resultados… y en el proceso es divertido.

Bueno, no las aburro más… me retiro y espero algún comentario… me gusta esta idea y quizá algún día la desarrolle más. Pero al menos ahora sé que todo lo que he aprendido como diseñadora lo puedo aplicar tranquilamente como escritora y no queda tan mal.

Chau… Y no se olviden de leer el nuevo epílogo de "**Por Siempre Mía", ** porque viene con más escenas y con lo que no se vio en el anterior epílogo, además de responder a los reviews

Saludos a todas… a Kirara, mi amiga apreciada. Catty, este era el fic del que te hablé. Justary, pronto leeré tu fic y dejaré review… lo mismo a ti, Mangela. Naoko… cuidate mucho, ¿si? Puke quiero tener un buen ahijadito virtual… Gabyhyatt, cuento contigo, como siempre… ah , santo Cielo… mi memoria no funciona muy bien, pero prometo contestar sus reviews en el fic que lean ustedes o en el próximo que suba. Dark Natt, Dark Kaoru… Sadness, Chi2 chan, Herema, kai250, AoMe Hisoshima, Moony Angel2, HADA, mikomi shinomori, Kao-ryu, Karura Himura, Alexandra Shinomori, Mia T., Miyuki Kobayakawa, Tsuki-Ra, Cedrica de Lyrou… etc, etc…

Un beso a todas.

Blankaoru, de aniversario.


End file.
